


Exam by a gynecologist

by LoraKerly



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Care, F/F, Medical Kink, Subordination, medical fetishism - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoraKerly/pseuds/LoraKerly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Exam by a gynecologist

Again in the chair of the gynecologist. Jane hated this. Again, it will be unpleasant when the doctor inserts the speculum into the dry, compressed vagina. First, he will simply stick this cold instrument in, look at the walls, and then take a smear. And this is also terribly unpleasant - he will take a long stick, insert it inside and run it along the walls.

Those doctors with whom she had been before, especially did not stand on ceremony with her - they roughly shoved the instruments inside and did their job. Today she came to a new gynecologist, and was preparing for the same. But inside there was hope - maybe he will be at least a little more humane?

Her name was written on the gynecologist's badge - Helen. She had blond wavy hair, full lips tinted with red lipstick, and expressive brown eyes. She said:  
\- Sit down, you can put your purse next to it. Have a complaint?  
\- No. I just want to go through the inspection.  
\- Good. Are you living a sex life?  
\- Yes.  
\- Are you protecting yourself?  
\- Yes.  
\- Monthly regular?  
\- Yes.  
\- Good. Go behind the screen, take off your clothes, sit on a chair.

Jane did so. While the doctor put on gloves, she stared in anguish at the white ceiling. When the doctor approached her, Jane dug her palms into the chair, pretending to be very unhappy.  
"Be patient. It takes less than a minute", she told herself.  
As expected, the gynecologist took out a mirror and began to gradually insert it into it. The instrument burned the walls of the vagina with cold.  
\- Oh, - the girl winced.  
\- Painfully?  
\- Yes.  
Helen pulled out the tool.  
\- Okay. I can make sure you don't get hurt. Do you want  
\- Um, what ?! - the girl was surprised, - Well, probably I want to ... And what will you do?

The woman put the instrument back in place. Their gazes met: the patient looked a little frightened, and the doctor - softly but confidently. Helen put up a stool and sat down opposite outstretched legs.  
She began to stroke her open palms from the pubis to the perineum, without touching the labia.  
\- If I do this, the blood will rush to your genitals, you will become physiologically aroused and you will have lubrication. And we will introduce the instrument easily and painlessly.  
\- … Ok… Come on.

Gradually Helen intensified the movements and changed soft strokes to pressing ones. Jane was really starting to feel aroused — not very much yet.  
\- I’m pleased, - she said - go on. Please, - she hastened to add. She thought - why command if I am in a subordinate and wounded position?

The doctor gradually moved to the labia majora and began to stroke them with her index fingers, without ceasing to massage the area from the pubis to the perineum. Jane began to feel warmth in this area. It gradually increased. Her breathing was hammered, then the woman felt a ticklish movement inside the vagina - this was the first trickle of lubricant.

Grease has leaked out. The doctor noticed this and said:  
\- Oh, not bad))  
Jane realized that she was at the mercy of this woman. At least psychologically. The gynecologist put her hand on her labia and began pressing wave-like movements, Jane tried to move her pelvis in time - it turned out with difficulty.

\- Do not strain. Just lie down. And don't move.  
Two minutes later, the woman was completely inflamed. The doctor's hand was very wet.  
\- Okay. Now let's move on to the inspection. I think you're horny enough. Now I need to take a smear for tests.

She took the speculum lying next to her, slowly inserted it and opened it inside. The instrument really came in easily and almost painlessly. The vagina was open. The patient felt very wounded - her legs were spread out, and they could not be squeezed, and the walls of the vagina were opened with this hard metal instrument. There is no way to defend and hide. She is defenseless and exposed - do what you want.

\- All. We're done. You can get dressed.  
As Jane sat next to the doctor's desk, she tried to comprehend what had happened. But nothing went into my head - emptiness. Finally, the gynecologist finished writing something in her electronic medical book and said:

\- Come to me for the next examination. I want to be tougher with you. I will prepare something new for you.

\- Next time only to you.


End file.
